qldroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Rover Moot - April, 1933
The second annual Rover Moot was held at Keperra in April, 1932. The Moot was attended by 66 Rover Scouts from Clayfield, Sherwood, West End, Lutwyche, Morningside, Woolloongabba, Brisbane Central and Longreach. At the Moot, many topics were discussed in regards to the future of Rovering. The information regarding the Moot was found in an articles from the The Telegraph (1 May, 1933). Papers and Discussion Topics The purpose of the following papers was to introduce the subjects only. Debates followed whereby some closer understanding of the purpose and aims of Rovering were to be obtained. *''Programme Building— Whys and Wherefores'' prepared by Rover Graham Hall and read by Rover Gordon Lee *''To what extent is Rovering assisting a man to face the changing conditions of to-day'' read by Rover Mate Ralph Hopkinson *''How far is co-operation between crews essential for the promotion of the spirit of Rovering?'' read by Rover Mate McFarlane *''What do I expect from Rovering'' contributed by rovers from different crews Competition Results Tug-O-War (Teams of 6) *1st Place - Sherwood *2nd Place - Clayfield *3rd Place - Brisbane Central Swimming Relay *1st Place - Clayfield *2nd Place - Sherwood Open Championship 50 yards *1st Place - W. Petrie (West End) *2nd Place - A. Smiles (Brisbane Central) *3rd Place - J. Moffatt (Sherwood) Cross Country *1st Place - Sherwood (Team 2) *2nd Place - Clayfield *3rd Place - Sherwood (Team 1) Articles The Telegraph - 1 May, 1933 ROVER SCOUT MOOT Camp at Keperra Ideals of Movement ROVER Scouts from tho various metropolitan crews gathered by the banks of a winding tree-lined stream at Keperra, near Enoggera, during the week-end to hold the second annual Moot. Country centres were not represented, and only 66 rovers attended compared with 80 odd last year. Nevertheless there was abundant evidence that the first Moot which was held at picturesque Mt. Crosby had borne fruit. Rovering in Queensland is making steady progress. Rovering in this State there had been an agitation to hold a camp at which the crews could meet to exchange opinions and to learn at first hand what the movement had to offer. The untiring efforts of several of the pioneers culminated in the Moot last year, when Rovering here was definitely established. At present it is in the experimental stage. The movement -a senior branch of the Boy Scouts- has spread the world over in an amazingly short time. As many of the Rovers assisted at the fete for tho crippled children held at Government House on Saturday, the Moot (or meeting) therefore really commenced from Sunday morning. The camp site, complete with swimming pool and diving board, was chosen and prepared by the Morningside crew. PAPERS READ. The first paper, "Programme Building— Whys and Wherefores" was prepared by Rover Graham Hall and read by Rover Gordon Lee. The essential feature of all programmes should be variation, he said, care being taken to incorporate all branches of Rovering and such other subjects as the crew may choose. County Commissioner G. S. Collings conducted the 'Rover Scouts' Own' - always an impressive and sincere service. A programme of sports events was decided after luncheon. ROVER IDEALS. The second paper entitled "To what extent is Rovering assisting a man to face the changing conditions of to-day" was read by Rover Mate Ralph Hopkinson, prior to the camp fire entertainment the Rover movement was a natural development of the Boy Scout movement, he said. A Rover usually was an advanced scout who had appreciated what scouting had done for him, and desired to continue in the senior branch. Rovering fitted young men to take their place In the community, and engendered the thought of service for others. The Rovers gave full scope to their entertaining powers at the evening camp fire. Rousing songs, solos and choruses awakened the still night. SERVICE TO OTHERS. On Monday a third paper was read by Rover Mate McFarlane entitled "How far is co-operation between crews essential for the promotion of the spirit of Rovering?" He said that Rovering was a brotherhood of the open air and service, the main objectives being to develop character and intelligence, skill at games and handicraft, health, strength, service to others and citizenship. The speaker also criticised Rovering as practised by many to-day, and exhorted crews to work more together. Four short papers on "What do I expect from Rovering" also were contributed by rovers from different crews. The committee responsible for the Moot comprised: Rover Mate Ken Down (Sherwood) chairman; Rover Gordon Lee (West End), secretary; Rovers G. Davies (Brisbane Central), W. Hooker, and H. Anderson (Morningside). The following crews were represented: Clayfield, Sherwood, West End, Lutwyche, Morningside, Woolloongabba, and Brisbane Central. Lone Rover Hamlyn-Harris, from the Longreach crew also attended. Those present included County Commissioner G.S. Collings, County Rover Commissioner A.A. ("Skipper") Jackson, Rover Leaders R.L. McSloy, F.W. Whitehouse, S. Wilson, Rovers D. Gaffney, and Arthur Shannon. The Chief Scout Commissioner (Mr. C.S. Snow) was unable to attend. He will leave in June for the International Jamboree In Hungary. Rovers Gordon Connan (Brisbane Central) and Arthur Sharman (Clayfield) also intend to make the trip. SPORTS EVENTS. The programme of sports events resulted: Tug-o'-war (team of six). — Final: Sherwood 1, Clayfleld 2, Brisbane Central 3. Swimming, relay (4 at 50 yards). — Clayfield 1, Sherwood 2. Open Championship, 50 yards.'— W. Petrie (West End) 1, A. Smiles (Brisbane Central) 2, J. Moffatt (Sherwood) 3. Cross-Country Race— Sherwood No. 2 team 1, Clayfield 2, Sherwood No. 1 team 3. Category:Activities